


美夢成真

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: CP: JayDick兩人還不是情侶迪克看到傑森在電視節目上許願跟夜翼約會，於是迪克決定實現他的願望Language：台灣華語
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 36





	1. 約會第一步：看電影

**Author's Note:**

> 復健用短篇，有一段日子沒寫文覺得生疏（反省）

『歡迎各位回到我們精彩的節目，現在正是大家眾所注目、心臟砰砰跳的刺激時刻……。』

開著的電視響著各種歡呼聲，迪克微笑地一邊聽著電視節目一邊準備餐點，這是他奔波一天下班後的晚餐，有什麼比得上吃著熱騰騰的晚餐看自己喜歡的節目還要幸福的呢！迪克滿意地吃了一口剛起鍋的義大利肉醬丸子，看著電視裡主持人風趣的口才，這個名叫「美夢成真」的節目是目前最受歡迎的半實境節目，節目會用各種方式選出一名當選者，然後成全當選者一個最想做的事，跟心中偶像一起吃飯、在五星餐廳求婚、關島旅遊一週等等諸如此類的願望，而且這個節目最大的賣點是，挑選當選者的手法是每次都不同，有時候是設立關卡讓參加者闖關、有時是機智問答，有時甚至是隨機現場點一位在場人士，沒有人能預測這節目下一次會如何挑選當選者，公正公平人人有機會搭配主持人炒熱氣氛的功力，讓這節目廣受歡迎，迪克也很愛看，雖然不到準時收看，但只要有機會他很樂意轉來看，他喜歡那種熱鬧氣氛以及當選者夢想成真的喜悅笑容。

迪克叼著叉子端著剛煮好的義大利麵打算走到客廳好好坐下來看電視吃飯，這次節目是在實況現場隨機選出當選者，被選到的是一名男性，對準鏡頭正好要說出他的願望，迪克喜孜孜地將麵放在桌上想說正好沒錯過這精彩時候。

『我想要……跟夜翼約會。』節目現場直播清晰聲響。

然後迪克咬著的叉子就這樣掉下去，砸到盤子發出好大一聲。

「傑森？」

傑森頭很痛，不，這時候應該說彼得先生頭很痛，他坐在一個叫做什麼美夢成真的狗屁節目單位幫他安排的高級飯店，並且告訴他夜翼同意上節目跟他約會，從節目單位興奮的表情來看顯然他們並沒有想到傳說中的義警會願意配合，還說什麼本來都準備好各種婉拒台階讓彼此都好解決，卻沒想到夜翼意外超好說話立刻就同意了，夜翼真是親切啊之類的讓傑森只能陪笑再陪笑，對於節目單位來說可能是中頭獎驚喜，但對傑森來說是驚嚇，一個被夜翼延長的惡夢。

他本來以為自己可以在高級飯店休息一晚之後就走的，該死的夜翼。

「親愛的彼得先生。」主持人敲敲門後進來，身後跟上的攝影機讓傑森一秒換上彼得先生會有的開心表情，「看看是誰來了！」

於是，傑森即使再怎麼想用眼神殺人也只能往肚裡吞到吐血、忍住想揍眼前那位笑得很欠扁的人地擺出激動興奮的假笑迎接夜翼，而對方則笑得一臉我知道你忍到快吐血了但你不能發作哈哈哈驚喜啦的嘲諷看戲但很完美地掩飾在他影帝等級演技下地抹開親切笑容跟夜翼崇拜者抱抱打招呼，在這個看似歡樂的會面中，只有主持人跟工作人員笑得最真誠之下，完美錄下約會見面的開頭，接著就是把傑森跟夜翼兩人送到電影院的獨立包廂，開始約會的步驟－兩人看電影。

等所有工作人員退出、門關好、片子開始播放後，傑森與夜翼兩人的假笑迅速消失，不約而同立刻迅速檢查四周確認沒有鏡頭竊聽器之後重新坐回來，與開始翹著腿吃爆米花的夜翼不同，傑森終於能開始嘗試用眼神殺死坐在他旁邊的夜翼，如果他能夠的話。

「你搞屁啊！你就這樣同意上電視？是嫌自己敵人不多啊？」傑森用盡全身怒吼，感謝電影院的隔音以及影片的聲響。

「小聲一點，不然別人還以為浪漫愛情片被播成爆破動作片了。」夜翼把一顆爆米花丟進嘴裡。

「我不介意把它變成驚悚血腥片。」傑森講得咬牙切齒。

「你不會，別忘了等等電影結束攝影機還要來，彼得先生。」夜翼轉頭對傑森笑了笑，「而且應該是我問你在做什麼吧！就這樣闖入現場直播的地點，怎麼了？」

傑森扯扯嘴角，不再大吼地坐好在位置上直視根本沒人在乎的電影，像是生悶氣地手臂放在手把上撐著臉頰歪著頭，夜翼也不急，反正對方還要跟他困在這邊很久，傑森總是會開口的。

彼得先生是傑森最一般的偽裝身份，最大的優點就是能夠迅速喬裝，不需要用到太多東西就能成功偽裝，缺點是這身份有蝙蝠家的支援，因此迪克光從電視就認出九成，最後一成則是透過節目人員交給他的個人資料確定的，迪克知道傑森幾乎不用這身份，因為紅頭罩有更多屬於他自己的祕密偽裝身份。

而迪克也是因為這樣才同意跟節目人員見面，順便賣個人情給安排雙方見面的人，否則按照他的作風，即便他習慣被拍攝但也不會同意節目的邀請，畢竟還是有風險，但他實在很好奇傑森為什麼會做這種事，加上對方應該只是隨便亂講沒想過他會出現，因此在好奇心以及想看對方驚訝的表情之下，夜翼跌破所有人眼鏡地答應來錄節目，只要節目單位同意他開出的一些關於隱私的條件即可，作夢也沒想到還真的能請到夜翼的節目單位當然是什麼都說好，連預錄要哪時候播出都可以讓夜翼說了算。

「在查一個製毒場的案子，出了一點小誤算。」終於冷靜下來的傑森聳聳肩，「為了甩掉追過來的尾巴們，我混到最密集的人群中，卻沒想到好死不死被選成什麼狗屁當選者，然後就是你現在看到的這樣，本來想說這種蠢事不會成真，我只要待在那房間大家虛應一下就結束可以閃人，結果誰知道你居然沒拒絕，害我們只能困在這，真是他媽的好極了，講真的，你想搞什麼友善蒙面人士也不是友善到這程度吧！萬一是故意衝著你來你就死定了。」

「拜託，那是我知道是你才會答應好嗎。」夜翼抗議，他才不是隨便才答應勒。

「知道是我你才他媽的更該拒絕啊！」傑森瞪向對方。

「那你幹麻要那樣說？不會說點別的喔。」

「因為我以為不會有人神經病到答應這種事啊！」傑森翻了個白眼，「現在好了，讓我們困在這看該死的爛片以及接下來無聊的行程。」

「我倒是覺得能看到你憋著想殺死我的眼神還得陪笑的模樣就很值了。」

「去你的。」傑森賞了對方一根中指。

「況且，某方面也還不賴啊！」夜翼笑嘻嘻地伸手圈住傑森的肩膀，親暱地抱了抱，「你這麼久沒回家參加電影之夜，現在能有機會跟你看場電影剛好彌補一下啊！」

「蠢死了，算了，你要看你看，大爺我要睡了補眠。」傑森揮開對方的手，閉上眼不想理會這個害他們只能待在這哪都不能去還得賣笑的傢伙。

夜翼也沒生氣，他悠哉地吃著爆米花喝可樂，雖然片子不怎麼合胃口但反正他是個擅長尋找當下樂子的人，這種悠閒的氣氛也是很久沒有的，不到一會兒夜翼察覺坐在旁邊的人是真的睡著不是裝的，他有點意外，他還以為對方是賭氣不想理他卻沒想到還真的睡了，他不認為傑森會這麼好睡的人，恐怕這段被人追殺的日子沒辦法好好睡覺吧！弄到會啟用彼得先生恐怕並不是傑森說得這麼輕描淡寫，或許傑森哪裡還有傷也說不定，夜翼看了看睡著的傑森，他些微移動了身軀，讓自己更靠近傑森，有哪個地方比有夜翼看守的私人包廂還要安全呢！就好好睡吧！他用著比潛伏還要輕柔的動作，緩緩地將對方的頭靠到自己的肩膀上，為了不吵醒傑森，夜翼不敢吃爆米花喝可樂也不亂動，電影很無聊、維持不動的身軀有點僵，但他卻微笑地看完整部。

配合著傑森平穩休息的呼吸聲。


	2. 約會第二步：逛水族館

當傑森醒來他才發覺自己睡著了，訓練有素的身體立刻反射性地做直，他甚至還來不及思考剛剛一直陪在他身旁的溫暖東西是什麼，他抬起頭看向已經站起來的夜翼，對方微笑地挑眉，他意會到那是攝影機要進來的意思，於是就算腦袋再不清楚他也只能換上屬於彼得的表情，有點困惑又得拉開假笑地跟夜翼走出去，像是兩個剛看完電影的情侶喜孜孜地主動迎上節目人員。

電影是哪時候演完的？

直到主持人麥克風遞到傑森面前，他還在思考這件事，問他感想？什麼感想？靠他根本睡死了好嗎誰知道什麼狗屁感想。

「他很緊張。」滿臉笑容的夜翼親暱地用手肘碰了一下傑森，「可能緊張到電影都看不下去了，不過我能理解，畢竟約會誰都會緊張，真可愛。」

「呃、對，我、我很緊張。」傑森陪笑，眼神來回在夜翼與主持人之間。

「不過後來就放鬆下來了，不是嗎？彼得。」夜翼笑嘻嘻地看著傑森。

「嗯，對。」都睡著了他媽的還不夠放鬆嗎？總算冷靜下來的傑森點點頭，最好的謊眼就是混一些真實在裡面，他知道夜翼在幫他解危，「就覺得，很像作夢一樣。」

「美夢成真對吧！」主持人開心地附和下去。

之後主持人又說了什麼傑森已經不想管了，他只知道自己又被糊里糊塗地繼續被節目人員推著走，來到應該是休館日的水族館，傑森覺得自己眼神有點死，他想起來了，流程表的確是寫看完電影逛水族館，接下來是浪漫燭光晚餐，對，他還得熬到晚餐，傑森不知道他該拿槍去掃射還是該哭，但他知道這兩個他現在都沒辦法做，只能笑得跟白痴一樣與夜翼去逛這個老套約會地點。

「耶！沒有人的水族館耶！超棒的！」走進水族館、只剩他們兩人，夜翼暗示完水族館監視器位置後，他張開雙手歡呼，真心誠意的那種。

「講得好像你沒來過無人的水族館。」傑森捏了捏自己的嘴角，假笑太久他都覺得臉頰怪怪的。

「夜闖抓壞人不算好嗎。」夜翼興奮地貼上大玻璃水族箱，揮手招傑森來，雖然機率很低但害怕萬一節目人員調監視器畫面會穿幫，於是傑森只好沉著臉乖乖走去夜翼那，當然，算好角度拍不到臉所以不怕被讀唇語也是基本的，「你看！水母群，超美的！」

「哼，你那有錢的老爸要把水族館包下來都沒問題吧！」

「但就是沒做過啊！」夜翼興奮得像是出來郊遊的小學生，顯然沒有人跟他擠、可以自由隨便他愛看哪就去哪的水族館相當合他的意。

「你放心，你可是老頭最愛的兒子，你開口他絕對會答應的。」傑森用著嘲諷的語氣說。

「相信我，你開口他也絕對會答應的。」夜翼看向傑森，「而且搞不好還乾脆直接買一座水族館給你。」

傑森瞪著對方，下意識就想反駁，但夜翼沒有給他這個機會。

「不然來賭賭看？既然你這麼有十足把握的話，你去開口跟你那有錢的老爸要，看他會不會給你。」夜翼微笑。

「幹，看你的魚啦！」覺得自己中計被堵得沒話說的傑森用力拉著夜翼的手，把那一臉笑嘻嘻的傢伙像是用甩地把對方推到另一個玻璃缸前，先別說布魯斯到底有沒有可能會答應，光是叫傑森去開口跟布魯斯討就夠讓傑森覺得丟臉，因此不管傑森賭輸還是贏，夜翼絕對都是那個拍手叫好的人，而且說真的，看夜翼講得這麼戲謔，傑森一時之間也還真拿不定布魯斯會不會答應，怎麼好像還真的會直接買水族館給他，只要傑森敢開口的話。

傑森深深覺得夜翼一定是在報復他，在節目亂講話許願的仇，可是現在他既跑不掉又不能揍對方一頓，該死的節目，只好日後以紅頭罩的身份來跟夜翼算帳了，傑森氣呼呼地坐在中央休息的椅子上，看著依然笑得沒心沒肺地對著各種魚發出讚嘆的夜翼。

奇怪，是有這麼有趣嗎？傑森的手肘撐著臉頰，像是不太懂為何對方能笑得這麼開心地皺眉。

休館日的水族館相當安靜，雖然周圍一堆生物但透過厚重的水與玻璃聲音也傳不到他們耳裡，只有隱約的馬達運轉聲與水聲，靜得彷彿海底深穴，安穩的白噪音更加突顯夜翼不時發出的愉快笑聲，彷彿魚群吐出的泡泡，擠開寂寞，無法忽視地充滿整個空間。

突然間，傑森覺得這一切好像沒這麼糟。

至少他們之中有一個人笑得很開心，傑森默默地想，他們似乎從來都沒有這麼寧靜、無所事事過，無論是被迫還是自願。

「嘿！」夜翼跳到傑森身旁，拉著傑森的手直接把對方拉起來，「那邊有魟魚超酷的快來！」

嗯，好像真的沒有很糟。傑森看著他們握住的手。


	3. 約會第三步：燭光晚餐

時間過得比傑森想像得還要快，雖然過程需要留意監視器但對他們來說根本是呼吸等級的輕鬆，他們也算是逛完整個水族館，看著全程都相當亢奮的夜翼，傑森覺得水族館大概也算是有趣，儘管到後面傑森只想著這條魚能吃嗎。

與先前直接睡著的電影行程不同，全程都算有參與的彼得先生這次就能好好面對節目主持人的訪問，學著夜翼先前的方式把真的假的混在一起說，他的反應讓節目工作人員相當滿意，結束例行的拍攝跟訪談後，節目也告一段落了，主持人貼心地表示接下來的晚餐他們只會拍個前面進餐廳乾杯的畫面，之後就不會再打擾他們，畢竟節目在收視率之餘，也是真的想讓獲選者美夢成真，不想過份打擾他們的約會。

吃飯的地方是餐廳裡面的一個獨立小包廂，為了保持隱私還特別讓餐廳一次都把晚餐送到桌上擺好，讓用餐時不會有任何人近來打擾，雖然這代表酒得自己開自己倒，不過對他們來說是最求之不得的事，配合錄影告別節目人員後，傑森總算可以丟下彼得先生這個身份，大方地癱在椅子上大口喝紅酒。

「啊啊啊啊！終於解脫了。」傑森拿著似乎沒打算放下的酒瓶為自己再添一杯酒，「媽的，累死。」

「就當蹭一頓免費的飯嘛！」雖然剛剛已經搜過一輪確定沒有任何監控設備，但夜翼依然不敢大意拿下面具，一下吃麵包、一下切牛排，毫不在意用餐禮節地開始吃起這份約會晚餐。

「哼，想蹭飯你回家一趟不就得了，這哪比得上阿福的菜。」

「但沒有你啊！」夜翼插了一口沙拉吃，語氣聽起來很輕挑，但臉上的表情卻不是這麼一回事，沒有嘲笑而是自然得彷彿只是在闡述今天天氣真好，讓傑森忍不住多看了面前人的兩眼，他很想找出對方只是在講幹話的暗示。

「夠了，別再拐彎子要我回家吃飯。」找到合理推斷的傑森皺眉。

「不過我們的確也很久沒有一起吃頓飯了。」像是被對方的防禦心逗樂的夜翼笑了笑，「或者說這麼長時間如此和平地相處，老實說還真新鮮。」

這倒是，仔細想想他們會一起出現時背景音樂大多是各種打架聲與爆破聲，要不就是混戰或是追查，可說是熱鬧無比，沒有像今天這樣安靜到只有他們兩人，傑森默默地吃了一口被他冷落已久的牛排。

「話說回來，你確定你那邊沒問題了嗎？這裡好歹是我的城市，我多問一點也是理所當然吧！」夜翼終於拿到酒瓶，搖了搖發現裡面剩下不多，他有些埋怨地瞪了對方一下，憤恨地把剩下的酒全部倒進自己杯子裡。

「我想說你等一下要去夜巡所以幫你把大部分都喝了，不用謝。」傑森笑得很愉快，欠揍的那種。

「真要說的話你才是那個在逃亡的吧！還喝。」他們彼此都知道這酒精量根本不算什麼。

「已經成功甩開了，畢竟沒有被追殺的人會傻傻大剌剌地高調上電視，哼，算是這些衰小事之中的好事吧！」

「的確，有哪個傻子知道自己被追殺還被攝影機拍到上電視。」

「你是在拐了彎罵我嗎？」

「你想太多了，親愛的，我是說幸虧這樣我們才有空一起吃飯啊！」

面對夜翼故作俏皮的笑容，傑森翻了個大白眼。

「算了，我大人有大量不想跟你計較。」傑森吃掉沒兩口就解決的主餐，「說真的，你只要不答應一切事都沒有了。」

「就說過因為是你我才會答應啊！」已經吃到甜點的夜翼說，「好啦！不然禮尚往來一下，換我約你出去吧！我知道有一家好吃的熱狗堡攤子。」

傑森抬起眼看向對方，不發一語地讓夜翼以為自己會被拒絕，畢竟從頭到尾傑森一直都在抱怨自己為什麼要答應節目人員、害他們浪費時間困在一起，總算解脫了怎麼可能還讓他繼續耽誤時間。

「那才是像話的食物嘛。」傑森笑了起來，眼裡迸出讚許的目光。

於是約會完的彼得先生就功成身退、愉快地回家去了，接下來就是紅頭罩跟夜翼兩人的遊蕩時間。


	4. 約會第四步：回家或是約下次？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作為2020年最後一篇文章，謝謝大家今年的陪伴，明年請繼續多多指教:D

「啊啊！這才是美味的食物。」紅頭罩坐在頂樓邊緣，想用著夜翼買回來的熱狗堡。

「很適合夜巡填肚子。」夜翼拿著自己的份坐在對方身旁跟著大口吃起來，與盤腿坐著的紅頭罩不同，夜翼把腳垂下邊緣，悠哉地晃著兩腳，彷彿他只是坐在腳碰不到地的高腳椅而不是好幾層樓高的大樓。

兩人一時之間安靜下來，只有吃熱狗堡、喝可樂的聲音，以及街道平穩的汽車聲，一切都聽起來如此和平，夜翼雖然喜歡可以獨占的水族館，但他更喜歡像這樣平安無事的都市喧鬧，沒有尖叫沒有叫罵沒有槍聲，這是好事，而且還不是自己獨有，還有可以一起分享這個寧靜的人。

真好。

夜翼覺得手上這份熱狗堡又更好吃了。

「接下來你有什麼打算。」夜翼問。

「老樣子，該清該踹的做完，就是把資料送上去斷乾淨他們的尾而已。」紅頭罩知道對方問的是關於案子的事。

「不用幫忙？」夜翼知道對方不喜歡別人平白無故來幫忙地再補一句，「你可以當作為了今天的事我欠你一份。」

「不用。」紅頭罩說，「況且你什麼也沒欠。」

「喔？這熱狗堡有這麼美味到可以把今天的事一筆勾銷？」夜翼挑眉，「你老是說浪費時間的不是嘛。」

「反正我擺脫那些混帳是事實。」紅頭罩吞下最後一口食物，「其他的就算了。」

「要走了？」夜翼看對方站起來擦了擦手，戴上頭罩後拿出繩索槍，一副要離開的樣子。

「當然，不然留著幹麻。」

「如果是約會好歹也給個吻嘛。」夜翼笑起來，「真小氣。」

「我可不是這麼隨便的男人。」紅頭罩說得半真半假。

「所以你的意思是可以多約你幾次？」

「留著對想泡的女人或男人說吧！」紅頭罩留下一聲不以為意的悶笑後就離開了，夜翼並沒有追上去，反正該吃也吃了、該說也說了，再追上去就不知道用什麼理由了，他不強求，也不打算向對方澄清他是認真的，反正他們度過不錯的一天是事實，他喜歡對方的陪伴。

夜翼晃著腳把剩下的食物與飲料吃完，他收拾掉垃圾，開始今天的例行夜巡。

先離開的紅頭罩並沒有離得太遠，至少沒有離開這個城市，他確認敵方動向以及各方安全後回到安全屋，他停下原本想卸下裝備的動作，看了看窗外，一個突然的念頭讓他往外走，他爬上頂樓潛藏在暗處，不意外地看見認真執行自身責任的夜翼飛蕩在都市間的身影，至今還沒聽見任何槍聲，這是好事，看著那優雅俐落的身影，今天是個美好的一天。

真好。

紅頭罩並沒有跟夜翼說，其實當時狀況相當危急，危急到只要他開口可能就會導致身份曝光甚至讓其他義警也跟著曝光的程度，那個製毒場除了毒品外還開發了其他非法藥品，而紅頭罩就在與毒販們打鬥之下成為自白劑的實驗白老鼠，新款的藥劑讓紅頭罩別無他法只能逃，幸好的是當藥效徹底發作時，問他問題的是節目主持人。

『我想要跟夜翼約會。』

一個在自白劑下最誠實的答案，一個應該會被拒絕的答案。

所以當夢想成真後他反而亂了手腳，怎麼會答應？不應該是要拒絕嗎？於情於理都沒必要同意啊！他根本沒有準備好去應付這件事，因為從未預測到這個可能性。

不過一如命運總是捉弄傑森，他不僅沒被拒絕、還被迫相處一個午後包含晚上，而且感覺還不壞。

夜翼真的沒欠他什麼，反而是給了太多，多到不可置信的程度，他不希冀，也不打算向對方說出實情，反正他們度過不錯的一天是事實，他喜歡對方的陪伴。

紅頭罩回到安全屋內，脫下身上裝備，他知道今天可以睡得很好，他很安全，也很滿足。

在夜翼的都市裡，作著已經成真的美夢。

End


End file.
